KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 - Mist Day
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18, Mist Day: 1. Chrome/Elena: Bed sharing 2. Chrome/Elena: Fake/pretend relationship 3. Chrome/Mukuro: Bed sharing, fake/pretend relationship
1. Chapter 1

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Mist Day, entry 1. Pairing: Elena/Chrome. Prompt: Bedsharing._

 **Warnings: Elena Adores Petnames.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Chrome carefully switched the bag she held in her right to her left so that she could stretch out her arm after the long time she spent carrying the bag in one hand.

Elena walked up to her, carrying her own bag, and wrapped her unoccupied arm around Chrome's waist before leaning towards her and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Hang in there, love, they'll be back with keys to our rooms in a few."

Chrome smiled shyly at Elena, a blush staining her cheek at the display of affection; they had only started their romantic relationship a week ago, and Chrome still wasn't used to how affectionate Elena was with her.

(She had the vague feeling she would never get used to it.)

"Alright, lovebirds," Giotto declared as he and G returned back from talking with the receptionist, "They only have two rooms. Each with one bed. G already sacrificed himself to the floor, and I am perfectly willing to follow in his example, so, what do you say?"

Elena hummed thoughtfully, "How about we share a room, honey?"

Chrome nodded shyly, "I don't mind that."

"And the bed?" Giotto raised an eyebrow, one hand propped on his hip while the other dangled a key.

"Do you want to take the bed, darling?"

"Actually." Chrome bit her lower lip, blood rushing to her cheeks, "We could share the bed if that's okay with you."

Elena smiled softly at her and kissed her on the cheek yet again, "I have no problem whatsoever."

.

End


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Mist Day, entry 2. Pairing: Elena/Chrome. Prompt: Fake/pretend relationship._

 **Warnings: Awkward Lesbians Try To Get Together: Origins, Is That Even A Warning?, Meh.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Chrome was a useless, cowardly lesbian, and Elena was the goddess she had been crushing on hard since fourth grade when Elena poured juice over the head of the bully who was harassing Chrome, and then took Chrome's hand and ran off with her to hide.

Chrome was a useless lesbian in her last year of high school, and had been trying for the last two months to ask Elena out, and failing. Spectacularly.

It wasn't Chrome's fault that she'd clam up whenever she attempted to confess, even in the most casual of ways…

"Chrome!" Chrome twitched when she heard Elena call for her, and snapped her head to the side to see Elena head to her with a serious expression on her face.

"E-Elena! What's the matter?" Chrome nervously fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

"There is something important I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Chrome lost all her nervousness when she saw the intense stare in Elena's eyes, a spark lighting up in her core and almost making her tell Elena that she'd do anything to help Elena, be it disposing of corpses or eloping away with her to escape from the police due to theft charges.

"There is a guy who's been stalking you for a while." The intensity in Elena's eyes increased.

"Eh?" A stalker? Chrome was confused, and almost looked around her to check before she stopped herself; it was no use to tip anyone watching that she was aware someone was watching- if there was someone watching.

She had a stalker? Someone was stalking Chrome? They hadn't bothered her yet, and she figured if they did, she'd be the one asking Elena to help her hide the body.

"And I have an idea to get rid of him."

Chrome cocked her head to the side and gestured for Elena to continue.

Elena smirked, "I'll fake date you."

Chrome froze.

Damn. What should she do?

"Uh… Um…"

"You don't have to agree if it makes you feel uncomfortable!" Elena rushed to placate her, "We can always just get rid of the stalker and hide all the evidence!"

"It's okay!" Chrome almost squeaked out; she was a coward, but she wasn't one to ignore the opportunity when it threw itself on her lap, "I accept! We'll fake date each other. I mean, it's not like it'll be any different from what we usually do anyway! We'll just have to hold hands more times and act lovey dovey, right? How hard could it be?"

Chrome dug her own grave and lied in it.

.

End


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Mist Day, entry 3. Pairing: Mukuro/Chrome. Prompt: Bedsharing, fake/pretend relationship._

 **Warnings: In Which Mukuro Was Oblivious At Some Point.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

It was around midnight, and the two had finally retired to bed, slipping under the blankets, and unconsciously gravitating towards each other.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome murmured as she snuggled closer to Mukuro.

"What is it, my dear Chrome?"

Chrome hummed as she figured how she should go about her next move.

Hmm, maybe blatantly pointing it out without beating around the bush would be better, that way there would be no misunderstanding.

"We're not exactly fake-dating anymore, are we?"

"Pardon?"

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome reached for his hand and raised it enough that the rings on their ring fingers would glint in the moonlight filtering through the window, "You proposed to me last month and we're now preparing for our wedding. We've been 'fake-dating' for ten years."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"What… what do you want to do about it?" Mukuro asked her, a carefully hidden note of hesitance in his tone, but she knew him for so long, she could hear it clearly.

"I want us to continue. But I want us to be honest with each other about it. That's all."

"Oh…" Mukuro sighed, "You surprised me, my dear Chrome."

"I can't figure why that would be. I thought it was getting pretty obvious."

Mukuro chuckled, "You are correct."

"Let's go to sleep now, Mukuro-sama."

.

End


End file.
